


This is not the end, right?

by frawst



Category: Handball RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frawst/pseuds/frawst
Summary: Bis nach Frankfurt waren es fast 400 km. Über dreieinhalb Stunden Fahrt und das ohne Stau. Zu viel, wenn man Philipp fragte. Nicht auf ewig, wenn man Ilses Meinung wissen wollte. Dennoch, der Vertrag bis 2022 war unterschrieben und sie wussten beide, dass Ilse niemand war, der frühzeitig aus einem Vertrag raus ging. Nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.
Relationships: Stefan Ilsanker/Philipp Weber
Kudos: 3





	This is not the end, right?

Philipp konnte nicht viel machen außer unbeteiligt daneben zu stehen, während Ilses Kisten nach unten gebracht werden. Eigentlich hatte er ja helfen wollen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er hatte bisher gut verdrängen können, dass Ilse weg wollte, dass er einen Verein wollte bei dem er nicht nur auf der Bank saß. Irgendwo konnte Philipp es ja auch verstehen. Er wäre auch nicht begeistert, wenn er nie spielen würde, aber im Handball war das nunmal alles etwas einfacher. Sie konnten öfter wechseln, hatten mehr Einsatzzeit als die Fußballer. Und Ilse wollte schließlich auch für die Nationalmannschaft nominiert werden.  
  
Dennoch war es ein Schock gewesen, als sein Freund ihm erzählt hatte, dass er dem Frankfurter Angebot zugestimmt hatte. Dass er so schnell wie möglich seine Sachen packen und nach Frankfurt ziehen müsste. Der Verein stellte ihm dort eine Wohnung zur Verfügung, bis er etwas eigenes gefunden hatte. Also hatten sie schnell alle Sachen, die Ilse brauchen würde, in Kisten gepackt, auch wenn Philipp sich daran gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte. Er hatte das alles wie in Trance erlebt. Als würde sein Körper handeln, ohne sein Bewusstsein mit einzubeziehen.  
  
Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb es ihn gerade überrollte. Jetzt, wo alles gepackt war und Ilse nach Frankfurt fahren würde, während Philipp in der Wohnung in Leipzig blieb. Eine Wohnung, die so lange ihr gemeinsames Zuhause gewesen war und die sich jetzt schon leer anfühlte. Philipp fühlte sich ja selbst, als würde ihm etwas fehlen und das tat es ja irgendwie auch. Ilse war seine bessere Hälfte, sein fehlendes Puzzleteil. Und natürlich wusste er, dass das hier nicht das Ende ihrer Beziehung war.  
  
Eine Fernbeziehung, das war es was sie jetzt haben würden. Sich nur noch alle paar Wochen in Fleisch und Blut sehen, weil es der Spielplan nicht anders zuließ. Bis nach Frankfurt waren es schließlich fast 400 km. Über dreieinhalb Stunden Fahrt und das ohne Stau. Zu viel, wenn man Philipp fragte. Nicht auf ewig, wenn man Ilses Meinung wissen wollte. Dennoch, der Vertrag bis 2022 war unterschrieben und sie wussten beide, dass Ilse niemand war, der frühzeitig aus einem Vertrag raus ging. Nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.  
  
Nur hatte Philipp auch nicht vor, aus Leipzig weg zugehen. Sein Vertrag beim DHfK lief noch bis zum nächsten Sommer, da wäre er gerade mal 28. Kein Alter um schon aufzuhören und bisher plante er auch nicht, nochmal den Verein zu wechseln. Natürlich wusste man nie, was die Zeit bringen würde, aber das spielte im Moment auch wirklich keine Rolle. Wichtig war gerade, dass er Ilse gehen lassen musste. Er hatte kein Recht, ihn hier zu halten, nur weil er ihn täglich um sich haben wollte. Sein Freund verdiente es zu spielen und ein Weggang nach Frankfurt war da gerade die einzige Möglichkeit. Allein der Gedanke, dass er am Samstag im Stadion sitzen und Ilse nicht ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Rasen sein würde, war komisch. Genauso die Tatsache, dass er am Sonntag nicht in der Arena sein und ihn anfeuern würde. Und das würde für eine lange Zeit so sein, denn wer wusste schon, wann sie das nächste Mal Zeit fanden sich zu sehen. Oh Gott, er wollte das alles nicht. Er war nicht bereit dafür.  
  
„Philipp?“  
  
Er sah auf. Ilse stand ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er sah abgekämpft aus, aber das war nichts neues. Er hatte sich so abgerackert in den letzten Wochen, war beim Training immer über seine Grenzen gegangen und trotzdem hatte es nicht gereicht. Philipp wünschte ihm so sehr, dass es in Frankfurt anders laufen würde. Wenn es jemand verdient hatte, dann Ilse.  
  
Sein Freund kam jetzt auf ihn zu, als Philipp immer noch keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, die jedoch ziemlich schnell den Weg in Philipps Nacken fand. Der lehnte sich etwas vor, bis er mit der Stirn an der von Ilse lehnte. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief den Geruch seines Freundes ein. Ganz von allein griffen seine Hände nun nach dem anderen, zogen ihn näher, an sich heran. Er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.  
  
„Du wirst mir so scheiße fehlen.“, wisperte Philipp und spürte wie die Hand in seinem Nacken sich leicht verkrampfte, ihren Griff festigte. Fuck, das hier sollte doch kein Abschied sein. Zumindest keiner von der Art, wie es sich gerade anfühlte. Sie trennten sich hier doch gerade nur räumlich und trotzdem schmerzte seine Brust als wäre es mehr als das.  
  
„Wir telefonieren jeden Tag, okay? Oder schreiben auf jeden Fall. Und ich bin ja auch nicht aus der Welt. Ich hab auch schonmal geschaut, Wetzlar und die Rhein-Neckar Löwen sind beide nicht weit weg von mir. Nicht mal eine Stunde fahren. Und ich hab vor euren Spielen dort schon meinen Spieltag gehabt. Wenn ich mich gut anstelle, kann ich bestimmt vorbei kommen und euch unterstützen.“  
  
Ein bisschen baff war Philipp da jetzt schon. Okay, nicht nur ein bisschen, sehr viel sogar. Er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ilse bereits ihre Spielpläne nach Gegner abgeglichen hatte und das machte ihm gerade so viel Hoffnung, dass es tatsächlich klappen könnte.  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich ja noch Karten für’s Pokalspiel bekommen. Dann kann ich dir da auch zugucken.“  
  
„Eher nicht.“  
  
Verwirrt öffnete Philipp jetzt die Augen und sah seinen Freund doch an. Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Wollte er ihn nicht in Frankfurt haben, in seinem neuen Heimstadion. Klar würde Philipp jetzt nicht anfangen gegen RB zu jubeln, aber das war doch bescheuert.  
  
„Ich darf nicht spielen im Pokal. Sonderklausel von RB.“  
  
„Oh.“ Ja, das machte natürlich Sinn. Vereinsspionage und so. Vielleicht auch, weil sie denken konnte, dass Ilse noch zu sehr an seinem alten Team hing und deswegen nicht alles geben könnte. Wobei, das hieß ja nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem kommen könnte.  
  
„Aber wenn du nicht spielst musst du doch trotzdem im Stadion sein, oder?“  
  
Ilse zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
  
„Geh ich mal stark von aus. Heimspiele sind ja immer Pflicht für die, die nicht nominiert sind.“  
  
„Dann kannst du ja vielleicht mal nett nachfragen, ob du noch für einen Freund ein Ticket bekommst. Da könnten wir das Spiel zusammen auf der Tribüne schauen.“  
  
„Dir ist aber klar, dass ich dich dann verhauen muss, wenn du gegen Frankfurt jubelst.“  
  
Philipp konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Es tat gut. Dieses Gespräch tat ihm gut. Ilse tat ihm gut, so wie immer. Was sollte er nur ohne ihn machen?  
  
„Du wirst schon klar kommen.“, sagte Ilse da und Philipp biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Shit, das hatte er echt nicht laut sagen wollen.  
  
„Ich will dir echt kein schlechtes Gewissen machen oder so.“, murmelte Philipp. Ilse schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Tust du nicht, keine Sorge.“ Er atmete tief durch, legte seine Hände dann beide an Philipps Wangen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das machte dem natürlich etwas Angst vor was auch immer sein Freund als nächstes sagen würde, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht unterschrieben, wenn ich einen anderen Weg gesehen hätte, okay? Das hier war auch keine Entscheidung gegen dich, das musst du mir glauben.“  
  
„Ich weiß doch. Es ist nur… das werden zwei Jahre ohne dich. Allein wenn ich daran denke, dass ich eben nicht mehr jeden Tag neben dir aufwachen kann, würd ich dich am liebsten irgendwo einsperren. Es ist ein scheiß Gefühl, aber ich weiß, dass ich nichts dagegen machen kann.“  
  
„Und ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Denkst du mir geht es anders? Ich liebe dich und wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich dich einfach einpacken und mit nach Frankfurt nehmen.“  
  
Das war ein Gedanke, den Philipp auch bereits gehabt hatte. Einfach bei einem Bundesligaverein in der Nähe von Frankfurt anfragen und mit wechseln. Anscheinend waren die Löwen und Wetzlar da am nächsten, mit letzteren hatte er sich damals ja auch nicht im bösen getrennt. Trotzdem, so sehr er Ilse bei sich haben wollte, so wenig wollte er Leipzig verlassen. Das hier war inzwischen sein Zuhause, er fühlte sich hier wohl in der Stadt und im Team. Außerdem waren sie doch beide erwachsen. Andere Paaren hatten viel größere Entfernungen zu bewältigen und die schafften das auch. Da würden sie es doch wohl erst recht schaffen.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass wir das hinkriegen. Dass dieser Wechsel nicht alles kaputt macht.“, wisperte Philipp fast schon verzweifelt. Würde das hier gerade nicht so scheiße wehtun würde er sich wohl für sein Verhalten schämen, aber so weit kam er im Moment nicht. Da war nur dieser verdammte Herzschmerz, der seine Gedanken benebelte.  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir. Der Wechsel ändern nichts an dem, was wir haben.“  
  
Philipp nickte und lehnte sich dann das letzte Stück vor, drückte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes und presste sich an ihn. Ilse erwiderte den Kuss und da war so viel Gefühl bei, dass Philipp echt kurz davor war einfach loszuheulen. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut, aber Ilse drückte einfach alle seine Knöpfe. Er versuchte den Kuss so lange es ging aufrecht zu halten, aber irgendwann mussten sie sich voneinander lösen. Schwer atmend lehnten sie aneinander und Philipp wollte seine verkrampften Finger nicht wieder aus dem Pulli seines Freundes lösen. Der ließ ihn jedoch langsam los, schob ihn sanft ein Stück von sich.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt wirklich fahren. Ist ein ganzes Stück bis nach Frankfurt und ich wollte wenigstens das Nötigste noch auspacken.“  
  
„Ja, klar. Versteh ich.“, murmelte Philipp, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ilse streichelte ihm nochmal kurz über die Wange, überprüfte dann seine Taschen auf Schlüssel und Handy, ehe er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging.  
  
Philipp wusste nicht so ganz was er erwartet hatte. Sollte Ilse sich nicht nochmal umdrehen? Sollte es ihm nicht schwerer fallen zu gehen? Sollte er nicht wenigstens nochmal ein paar Worte des Abschieds sagen? Philipp wusste es nicht und bevor er es schaffte selbst etwas zu sagen fiel die Tür auch schon hinter seinem Freund ins Schloss. Er war allein. Allein in der Wohnung, die sie zusammen erst im Sommer bezogen hatten und scheiße, es tat so weh.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach auf die Tür gestarrt hatte, als sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Er holte es hervor und zog irritiert die Stirn kraus. _Neue Nachricht von Ilse <3_. Hatte er etwas vergessen? Sollte er sich nicht lieber auf die Straße konzentrieren? Philipp öffnete die Nachricht. Es war ein Bild und als er es groß machte erkannte er Ilse darauf, der im Auto saß und einen seiner DHfK Pullover trug. Darunter stand die Nachricht   
  
_Wenn du den schnell wiederhaben willst, musst du mich wohl schnell besuchen kommen und ihn dir holen ;)_  
  
Diese Dreistigkeit ließ Philipp trotz der Situation grinsen. Er sah sich immer noch das Bild an, als auch schon eine zweite Nachricht eintrudelte.  
  
 _Hab dir übrigens noch was da gelassen_  
  
Jetzt war er doch eher verwundert. Wann hatte Ilse ihm denn bitte etwas da gelassen? Er hatte doch alles eingepackt und nachdem er die Kisten eingeladen hatte war er auch nicht nochmal tiefer in der Wohnung gewesen. Philipp ging alle Zimmer ab, kam als letztes ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lag auf dem Bett ein feinsäuberlich gefalteter Hoodie, auf dem wiederum ein Kärtchen lag. Philipp nahm letzteres an sich. Auf der Vorderseite stand sein Name und als er auf die Rückseite schaute erkannte er gleich die krakelige Schrift seines Freundes.  
  
 _„ Für einsame Stunden ;) hält bis Dienstag“_  
  
Kopfschüttelnd legte er das Kärtchen wieder aufs Bett und nahm sich den Hoodie. Es war einer dieser schlichten schwarzen Teile, die auf dem Rücken so eine Art abgedrucktes Kunstwerk hatten und die Ilse zu lieben schien. Philipp hatte noch nie verstanden, was der andere an den Dingern fand, aber jetzt hatte er ihm ausgerechnet eins dieser geliebten Teile hier gelassen. Trotzdem, warum sollte der nur bis Dienstag halten?   
  
Er hielt den Hoodie oben an den Schultern fest und schüttelte ihn auf, damit er sich anschauen konnte welches Bild Ilse ihm überlassen hatte, als etwas auf den Boden segelte. Erst dachte Philipp, er hätte das Kärtchen runter gewedelt, doch als er es aufheben wollte merkte er, dass es nicht die kleine Karte war. Es war ein Ticket. Grün, mit einem Pokal darauf sowie dem Wappen von RB und Eintracht Frankfurt. Achtelfinale DFB Pokal, VIP stand auf dem Ticket und als er das Datum überprüfte fiel ihm auf, dass es wirklich für die nächste Woche war.   
  
Dieser Mistkerl! Wie zum Henker hatte er so schnell dieses Ticket organisieren können? Er wusste doch gerade mal seit gestern Mittag, dass er sicher bei der Eintracht spielen würde. Trotzdem nahm er schnell wieder sein Handy zur Hand und tippte eine Nachricht ein.  
  
 _Du bist doch verrückt! Ich liebe dich <333 Kann es gar nicht erwarten :)_  
  
Das war das Beste, was er in seiner Euphorie gerade zustande brachte, aber Ilse würde auch so wissen wie glücklich ihn das machte. Philipp ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, drückte den Hoodie an sich und seine Nase in den Stoff, während er immer noch die Eintrittskarte anstarrte. Damit würde er Ilse in gerade mal vier Tagen wieder in seine Arme schließen können. Vier Tage! Das war bedeutend weniger als er sich vorhin noch berechnet hatte und sein Herz klopfte jetzt schon wie wild vor Aufregung. Vielleicht war das doch nicht das Ende für ihre Beziehung. Vielleicht konnten sie das ja wirklich hinkriegen.


End file.
